


Small Love Song

by xDemonPonx



Category: SuG (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDemonPonx/pseuds/xDemonPonx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiyu and Masato get married</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a translation of the wedding song

Chiyu felt his stomach perform acrobatics. Why the hell was he so nervous? He adored Masato, knew Masato cherished him, and they both wanted this wedding more than anything. So why the nerves?

"You'll be okay tonight?" Chiyu fretted. In following with tradition, he was staying at a hotel for a night, away from his beloved "You have the number where I'm staying in case of emergencies?"

"I know it hasn't happened for a long time but I think I remember how to spend a night alone" giggled Masato "Now go! Next time I see you will be at the church and by this time tomorrow, we'll be husbands."

Husband. Chiyu loved the sound of that. "Promise you'll call if you need me?"

"YES! Now, go!" Masato laughed.

 

When Chiyu arrived at the hotel, he'd only been in his room about ten minutes when the phone rang. Knowing who it had to be, Chiyu dived for the receiver. "What's wrong baby?"

"It was an emergency" Masato's voice sounded high-pitched.

"What happened?" Chiyu asked with an edge of panic.

"I needed to hear your voice" Masato giggled.

"Don't do that! You scared me!" Chiyu laughed.

"Sorry" said Masato "What are you doing?"

"Mmm, thinking of all the things I'm going to do to you tomorrow night."

The pair had shared an unspoken agreement after they had gotten engaged that they wouldn't have sex until after they were married. The unspoken consensus was that it would be more special.

"I can't wait" replied Masato "But before that comes something much more important, the joining of our hearts."

"I've always been joined with you" said Chiyu.

"I've always been with you too" Masato responded, before a knock interrupted him "That's Shou and Hiroto." He said "JUST A MINUTE~!" He yelled "I have to go Chiyu, I love you."

"I love you too." Chiyu replied, and hung up.

 

Masato rose and opened the door to greet his friends. Hiroto was to be Masato's bridesmaid, and Shou, though Chiyu's best man, had promised to watch over Masato tonight. Greeting their host, the guests made their way to sit on the sofa.

"So, you're sure blue makeup?" Asked Shou, who had also promised to do makeup.

"Our flowers are purple and Hiroto will be wearing purple too so I think blue will look nice. Unless you think another colour-"

"No" Shou shook his head "Does Chiyu know you're going to be wearing his mother's wedding dress?"

Masato shook his head "He doesn't know I'm wearing a dress at all, and she gave me it in utmost secrecy."

"He'll love it" Shou assured him "Remember our wedding Hiroto? When you came down the aisle in that dress, your beauty took my breath away."

"I hope I'll be beautiful enough for Chiyu" Masato bit his lip.

"Relax!" Laughed Shou "It's my job to make you look gorgeous and I promise I will. Besides, it's your heart Chiyu loves, he always sees your inner beauty."

"I know" pouted Masato "I just want to look nice for him."

"I promise you will" Shou assured.

"Is it normal to be this nervous?" Asked Masto "I love him and I know he loves me and we both want this more than anything..." He trailed off.

"Ask Hiroto" Shou grinned.

"I was throwing up all night" laughed Hiroto.

 

After Chiyu replaced the receiver, he sat for a minute before he heard a noise outside his door. Opening it, he found himself face-to-face with his fellow bandmates.

"I brought us snacks" grinned Yuji, holding up a huge packet of potato chips. In his arms were also Toppo, Pucca, and various other snacks.

"I brought us some DVDs" Shinpei held up a handful of boxes.

"I tried to hire you a stripper but Yuji wouldn't let me" declared Takeru.

"Oh come on" said Yuji "We all know he's fantasising about when he gets to strip Masato!"

They all laughed. Chiyu resisted the temptation to say how right Yuji was.

 

In the morning, Masato awoke first and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. When he emerged, the other two were awake. 

"Okay" said Shou "I'm going to dry your hair then you can put your dress on. I'll style it then you can put an old button shirt over your dress so I can do your makeup."

Masato nodded.

"I was thinking I'd curl the front then put the rest up in a knot with a few wispy curls.

Masato nodded again as Shou plugged in the hairdryer. When dry, he pulled on his dress, a simple gown (obviously white) with straps and a slightly flared skirt. The top half was made of silk, and the skirt was silk covered with a layer of lace. The only hint of decoration was a light scattering of pearls down the front on the top half.

"You look magnificent" Hiroto smiled as Masato covered himself with an old shirt. The black haired man made a noncommittal noise as Shou plugged in the curlers he'd brought. 

As he sat down and Shou began curling his hair, Masato wailed "I can't do this~!"

Since Shou was busy and concentrating, Hiroto took over "What did you tell us last night? You love Chiyu and you know he loves you. You both want to spend your lives together, you're just saying that out loud." 

Masato pouted and nodded, looking still unconvinced.

Hiroto bit his lip, knowing he had to shower. Shou jerked his head and nodded, silently assuring that he would deal with any outbursts from their friend. 

Some minutes later, Shou was finished Masato's hair and stood back to admire his handiwork. He held up a mirror behind Masato like a hair dresser. At the front on each side was a strand of hair curled. The rest of the long, black hair was pulled back into a knot. Here and there, Shou had let out strands and curled them.

"It looks wonderful" Masato said "I just hope Chiyu-"

"You look stunning" Shou cut in "Chiyu will know it too, or do you doubt my abilities?"

"No, of course not!" Masato pouted "I just-"

"You're just nervous, I understand" Shou smiled kindly "Now, sit still while I do your makeup."

He got to work, selecting colours and brushes, applying to Masato's face. While he was working, Hiroto emerged. Wordlessly, he began to brush his hair.

Finally, Shou stood back to admire his work before allowing Masato to see himself. He had blue shadow on his eyes, different shades to create a smoky effect. Shou had chosen to emphasise his cheekbones, choosing colours to help show them off. His lips were a shade of pink, making them look extra kissable.

"Thank you, it looks amazing said Masato "I just hope Chiyu thinks-"

"If Chiyu doesn't know he has the most dazzling bride ever" began Hiroto "I'll have some choice words to say to him."

"Nothing too harsh" smiled Masato, standing up and taking the shirt covering him off.

Hiroto sat down to have his hair dried. When done, he got into his own dress, a simple purple with halter straps. Shou fixed his own husband's hair and makeup.

"I'm sorry Masato" he said when he was finished "I know the bride is supposed to be the most beautiful but to me, Hiroto will always be first."

"As long as I'm good enough for Chiyu, I don't mind what others think" Masato stated.

"You're perfect for Chiyu" smiled Hiroto.

Shou left to take a shower. Masato began to pace the room, his muttering impossible for Hiroto to understand.

"I shouldn't-" he began.  
"Yes, you should" Hiroto injected "You love him and he loves you."

"But I don't know-"

"You love him and he loves you" Hiroto repeated "You don't need to know anything else."

Masato was still pacing when Shou came out from the shower, dried his hair and stepped into his suit.

"You look so handsome love" smiled Hiroto, kissing his husband "You always look so good in a suit."

"Wait until tonight and you can see how good I look out of it" Shou whispered. "I have to go to the church now, are you sure you'll be okay looking after Masato?"

"Hey, I remember the nerves of a bride" smiled Hiroto.

"Alright, I'll see you both in a while. Masato, you look fantastic, you're going to take Chiyu's breath away."

Masato made a little noise, Shou wasn't even sure if he'd been heard. He kissed Hiroto goodbye and exited.

"Sit down, you're making me dizzy!" Hiroto commanded eventually. Masato obeyed, still muttering to himself.

"I don't think I'm ready" he confessed.

"Of course you're ready" Hiroto replied "You already know you're going to spend your life with him, right? Then you're ready."

The two sat in silence until they heard a knock at the door.

"Come on, that'll be the driver" Hiroto said.

"I've changed my mind" Masato declared "I can't do this!"

"Yes you can! Hiroto replied "You're going if I have to drag you by your veil!"

Hiroto grabbed Masato's shoulders and forced him up. With his arms around the other's waist, he half-supported-half-dragged him out to the waiting car.

"I'm not sure I can walk down the aisle" Masato confided.

"Sure you can" said Hiroto "You put one foot in front of the other and lean, it's really very simple. Now, tell me some of the things you love about Chiyu." he said, as the car began to move.

Masato's eyes lit up "He's so sweet. He always puts my happiness before himself, making sure I feel perfect before even acknowledges himself. He's so dedicated, so focused on the task at hand; if we're playing a live, all that exists is his bass, if he's with me, a riot could break out and he wouldn't know. His laugh is so beautiful, you can always tell he's genuinely happy-"

"Sorry to interrupt your gushing" broke in Hiroto "But we're here."

He climbed out of the car and bent down to give Masato a hand. The two headed for a small room at the back of the church. Masato took a deep breath.

"I'm going to cry" he stated.

"Please don't, you'll ruin your mascara" Hiroto pleaded.

Masato laughed as his father entered.

"You look wonderful" he said "Chiyu will be begging me to hand you over to him."

The band struck up the music. 

"Our cue" beamed Hiroto, walking slowly out, followed by Masato and his father.

The instant Masato saw Chiyu, he was overwhelmed with how handsome he looked, standing there in his black suit, a contrast to his silver hair. From a buttonhole in the suit jacket, a flower. Chiyu was obviously impressed too, he made no attempt to hide the fact that his jaw dropped open. As Masato reached the alter, Chiyu whispered "You look stunning"

As the priest began to talk, Masato felt himself begin to relax. This was nothing, just saying feelings they both knew were there anyway. When it was time to recite the vows they had written themselves, the couple turned to each other, smiling.

"Masato" began Chiyu "Loving you is more than just a feeling, it's something I was born to do and will keep doing until I die. It's laughing when you're happy, crying when you're sad. It's being by your side when you're healthy and caring for you when you're sick. It's more than that though, it's letting you celebrate and cry with me. It's letting you be beside me and care for me. I promise I'll walk this path with you forever" he slid a gold band over Masato's finger.

"Chiyu" said Masato "You truly are the other half of me. I am your greatest fan because you are unique and wonderful. I promise to encourage your dreams because through them, your aura shines. I will dream with you. I entrust you now with my whole heart because I know it is safe in your hands. I promise to live in truth with you and walk together with you wherever life takes us. You are mine - my love, my life, my best friend" Masato placed the ring on Chiyu's finger.

When it was time to kiss, Chiyu threw back Masato's veil and whispered "So beautiful, my love." Before bringing their lips together.

The kiss was soft and tender, affirming all the things they had just said.

The pair walked up the aisle, followed by the bridesmaid and best man, and out into the open air where eventually, the guests followed them. The ceremony itself had been small, Chiyu and Masato unwilling to attract the attention of the media, who would no doubt have a field day with the wedding of two male rock stars. The only guests had been their families, their fellow bandmates, and Shou and Hiroto. The pair hadn't even hired a photographer. Chiyu's sister had an interest in photography, and had kindly offered her services. 

"Come on" she said to the happy pair "I want to take some pictures inside."

After she finished, Chiyu and Masato climbed into the same car that had brought Masato to the church and were taken towards the hotel where the reception was to be held.

"You look so amazing" Chiyu said "Is that-"

"Your mother's gown, yes" replied Masato.

"When did you get it?" Chiyu enquired.

"Just after we told your parents we were engaged" smiled Masato "She gave me it and swore me to secrecy. Said you'd like it."

"I love it!" Beamed Chiyu "The moment I saw you, I almost forgot everything to run away with you!"

"I'm glad you think I look good" Masato took Chiyu's hand and rested his head on his husband's shoulder "I was scared I wouldn't be good enough for you."

"Masato" Chiyu stroked his hair "You should know by now you're always good enough for me no matter what."

The two sat like that until they reached their destination. As they were going to be staying later, they checked in and then were shown to the dining hall. The guests began to trickle in, a few more than had been present at the ceremony but still not many, the rest of A9 and a few other close friends. When all were present with drinks before them, they turned to Chiyu, who stood up.

"Thank you all for being here, it makes myself and Masato so happy we can share our special day with our friends. Thank you to my bride for accepting me. Thank you to my best man for making my bride so beautiful, and for putting up with me this morning when I was a wreck! I hope we can be as happy as the wonderful example set by those around us. To all of us" Chiyu raised his glass.

"To all of us" everyone repeated, and took a sip.

Chiyu sat down and Masato's father got to his feet "I remember when Masato told us he was dating Chiyu 'I've found the man I want to marry' he said. It brings me so much joy to be sitting here today. Chiyu, I hope my son makes you as happy as you make him. As a parent, there is no greater happiness than seeing how Masato lights up around you. Please take care of him. I wish you two all the joy in the world. To Chiyu and Masato, may your lives be full of love."

"May your lives be full of love" everyone repeated, taking another sip.

His father sat down and Shou stood up "This morning, I had to deal with both Masato and Chiyu fretting. I told them what I'm going to repeat now, that they're perfect for each other. I'm so happy today to be with friends who I know are so in love. To Chiyu and Masato, may your lives together be long and healthy."

"May your lives be long and healthy."

 

After the meal, it was time to cut the cake. Chiyu's sister set up her camera to take a picture of the happy couple. Unknown to Chiyu, Shou had found a figure of a bride and groom, who looked very much like Masato and Chiyu, and stuck it on top. Chiyu laughed when he saw the figure and removed it, as a keepsake. When everyone was done with their cake, they all moved to the dance area. Chiyu had begged to be allowed to choose their song and surprise Masato, who had agreed. The two often thought of Koda Kumi's slowed down version of Chiisana Koi No Uta as "their song", so Masato wasn't that surprised to hear the opening notes of that song. However, as they stood up, the voice ringing out wasn't Koda Kumi's but Chiyu's.

"Oh, Chiyu!" Masato practically fell into his lover's arms, eyes filling with tears.

"I hope this is alright. It's my wedding gift to you" Chiyu whispered, stroking Masato's hair.

"It's perfect" Masato sniffed, beginning to sway in Chiyu's arms.

 

The reception itself didn't last long, again Chiyu and Masato were wary of attracting unwanted media attention. Besides, they knew the important thing wasn't the party, it was the bonding of their souls. Both sets of parents left first. Not long after, the happy couple announced they were heading upstairs.

"Oohh!" Saga taunted, having indulged a little too much " They're off to fuck."

"Yeah, me and my husband are going to do what all married couples do" replied Chiyu "Got a problem with that?"

Masato giggled as Saga looked like he'd been slapped.

The two went to the lobby to collect their key then took the elevator to their floor. Masato was feeling a little giddy from the day and couldn't stop giggling, which made Chiyu laugh, which in turn made Masato giggle more, and so on. They reached the floor and headed for the bridal suit. Chiyu opened the door and turned on the lights. Fake candles lit up, casting an ambient, orange glow. The bed was covered in rose petals. It was a four-poster bed, white lace curtains could be pulled across if they so wished. The sheets were of finest scarlet silk. The room itself was white. It was so big, Masato thought they could probably fit the entire contents of their apartment in and still have more than ample room to spare.

"I need to carry my bride in" Chiyu said, placing his hands behind Masato's knees and back and scooping him up.

Masato let out a scream of mirth and wrapped his arms around Chiyu, both men laughing and deliriously in love.

Chiyu kicked the door shut behind them and carried Masato to the bed "I love you" they kissed softly before Chiyu set him down.

Beside the bed was a tiny remote which Chiyu examined for a minute before concluding it was to control the lights. He played for a minute, before turning down to a soft glow and adjusting the colour to some shade between red and pink.

Turning to his husband, they began to kiss. Softly at first, becoming more forceful as each tried to claim the other. Chiyu eventually drew back, bringing his lips down to Masato's shoulder blade. Slowly, ever so slowly, he slipped the shoulder strap down Masato's pale arm. He ran his hands slowly up the same arm, stroking and caressing.

Eventually, he moved to the other arm and began his movements again, kissing Masato's shoulder blade before slipping the strap down and caressing his arm.

Now the front of the dress fell, revealing Masato's chest. Chiyu simply gazed in appreciation for a moment. Finally, he moved his head to take one of Masato's buds in his mouth. 

Tongue swirling, he heard his lover inhale sharply "Aaah! Chiyu!"

His lips tightened and he sucked while his husband made beautiful, wanton noises in the back of his throat.

After a few minutes, Masato reluctantly pushed Chiyu's head back. The pair gazed lovingly into each other's eyes before bringing their lips together. As they did so, Masato tugged lightly at Chiyu's suit jacket, the garment sliding down his arms before casually being discarded as useless. Lips never leaving each other, Masato popped open the buttons of Chiyu's shirt, pushing it open as the men leaned back from each other. 

The guitarist purred with delight at having this gorgeous chest bared for him. His hands freely roamed the expanse until his fingers found a nipple and began to pinch and tweak, just how Chiyu liked.

"Hnng, Masato!" His deep voice cried out.

He pulled the smaller to his feet and pulled the dress lightly over his head. This was also tossed aside. As they sat down again, Chiyu noticed what Masato had been wearing underneath. He had on white silk underwear, but this wasn't what commanded Chiyu's attention. His eyes were drawn to the fact that the underwear was actually a garter, strapped to long, white stockings. Chiyu growled his approval. The thought of Masato in a garter was a major turn-on for Chiyu. A fantasy which, until now, had never been indulged.

"My present for you" whispered Masato, with a small smirk. 

Chiyu was stunned. He fell off the bed onto his knees before Masato, peppering the exposed skin with kisses. He ran his rough tongue over the bared thighs before peeling the underwear off, freeing Masato's cock. He slowly pulled the stockings down with his teeth, inch by inch, uncovering those beautiful legs.

When Masato eventually sat naked on the bed, Chiyu moved his head to his sweetheart's hardness. Reverently, he kissed the tip, an act of worship. Masato inhaled deeply, this wasn't just some kinky thing, this was Chiyu adoring every part of him. As the silver headed closed his lips to encase the other fully in soft heat, Masato reached down and twisted his fingers in the gorgeous locks, not to hold him down, but because he needed to be close in every way possible, needed to be touching Chiyu wherever he could.

One of Chiyu's hands caressed the base of Masato's cock, stroking the hard flesh, as his head bobbed and his lips pulled and tugged at his lover's erection.

"Chiyu!" Panted Masato.

Chiyu began to swirl his tongue around the head and Masato became a wriggling mess, writhing and begging Chiyu to make him come. 

Chiyu smirked around Masato and took him deeper, his tongue flicking at the sensitive underside.

"Chiyu...I''m close..." Moaned Masasto, before his hips bucked involuntarily and he poured into his husband's eager mouth, crying out his name as ecstacy overcame him.

Chiyu swallowed every last drop, taking in everything Masato had to give him.

At last, Masato's cock stilled and he flopped back onto the scarlet sheets, drained of energy. Chiyu felt himself being pulled up too so clambering onto the bed, he put his arms around Masato and manuevering them onto the pillows. Flipping his lover to face him, Chiyu stared into Masato's eyes for a moment before they kissed.

After a few minutes, when Masato felt his energy was regained, he sat up. Holding Chiyu down on his back, he undid the black trousers and tossed everything from Chiyu's lower half away. 

Nudging Chiyu's legs open, Masato knelt between them and lifted his ankles onto his shoulders. He leaned his head down, kissing the tip of the organ before him, an homage, just as Chiyu had done to him.

Unlike his husband, Masato didn't engulf Chiyu right away. Instead, he began by licking a slow trail along the sensitive underside, from base to tip. He licked up the slit at the end and took only the tip in his mouth, his tongue swirling just under the head.

"Masato, please!" Breathed Chiyu.

Slowly, Masao slid down the tiniest bit further then pulled his head back, almost sliding Chiyu completely out but not quite. His black head bobbed as he glided a little lower than before, repeating the process. Chiyu raised his head because my god, what a beautiful sight, his hardened cock sliding by degrees into those gorgeous lips. He clutched the silken sheets below him. 

"Masato!" He huffed, as his member glided over the rough tongue.

Masato was making little "Mmm Mmm" noises, like Chiyu was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted. That just turned Chiyu on more, knowing his lover was enjoying this too, wanted to please him. 

Chiyu started to buck his hips up, trying to feel more of that wonderful heat. He tangled his fingers in the black hair and pulled sharply, like he knew Masato liked. Sure enough, he was rewarded with a purr, sending vibrations through his aching cock. He pulled again, harder, and Masato growled in approval, even stronger vibrations hitting Chiyu's hardened dick.

"Masato, I'm going to..." 

Chiyu threw his head back and closed his eyes, crying out as his hips arched and he exploded, Masato still bobbing his head, his eager mouth taking in every trace of Chiyu's essence.When he was finally empty, he pulled Masato up beside him to embrace.

"I love you so much, my husband" Chiyu smiled.

"I love you too, my husband" Masato returned his smile and snuggled closer.

The black haired sighed contentedly and closed his eyes, smiling happily.

 

He opened his eyes sleepily a few hours later to see his sweetheart no longer beside him. This dragged him into the world of consciousness and he sat up. Chiyu was sitting on the side of the bed, staring down at the discarded dress.

"What are you doing? Come back to bed" Masato pulled on Chiyu's arm.

"Hi baby!" Chiyu smiled, lying back down "Couldn't sleep either? I was just thinking how beautiful you looked in that dress this morning, I love you."

"I love you whatever you wear, you always look so hot" To tell the truth, Masato was feeling a little worked up. He couldn't exactly remember his dream except Chiyu had been making love to him, he could still almost feel his lover moving inside him before coming, releasing himself inside Masato. Masato had a little bit of an erection, which Chiyu felt press against his thigh.  
"I love your smile" Chiyu said "So happy and true."

"I love your eyes when we make love" said Masto, beginning to gently rub against Chiyu "So sexy and bright."

"I love doing this" Chiyu wrapped his fingers in Masato's hair, pulling lightly.

"I love doing this" Masato licked up Chiyu's neck.

"I love doing this" Chiyu breathed, moving his head down to take Masato's nipple in his mouth.

Masato moaned "I love doing this" he moved his hand down and began to stroke Chiyu's crotch.

Chiyu reached into the draw and came up with a tube of lube. He popped the cap and an aphrodisiac smell of cinnamon idled the air, making the husbands want each other even more, desperate to feel each other. 

Chiyu moved, kneeling between Masato's already open legs. He slicked his fingers generously and pressed one inside slowly.

It had been a while and felt a little strange to Masato, who forced himself to focus on the man above him, how much they loved each other. He began to purr in his throat.

Chiyu added another finger, stretching and scissoring. This time, a little pain and Masato let out a tiny shriek.

"Shh love" Chiyu's soothing voice "Remember, try not to clench" he kissed Masato's cheek. 

Masato focused on the feeling of the lips against his skin, the affection he could feel his darling held for him. Again, as Chiyu caressed his insides, Masato sighed in bliss, thrusting down lightly onto Chiyu's probing fingers.

The man above slipped in one more finger. Masato managed to suppress a shout and focus on Chiyu, who leaned down and brought their mouths together. Masato focused on the pressure of those lips against his, the roughness of Chiyu's tongue as he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Chiyu brushed a bundle of nerves and Masato thrust harder onto his fingers, practically screaming against the kiss.

Finally, judging his lover was ready, Chiyu drew back, slicking himself.

"I love you so much, my angel" He said in a low voice, hovering above Masato.

"I love you, my darling" Masato replied, staring into Chiyu's eyes, feeling the shared adoration. 

They brought their lips together as Chiyu slowly encased himself. He would press in a little, pause, then withdraw almost completely before pressing in further.

As he encased himself more, both men moaned against each other. Chiyu began a slow, gentle thrust and Masato moved his hips to meet him, both men crying out loudly as their bodies moved together. Masato pulled Chiyu closer, not willing to let even the smallest bit of air seperate them. He moaned and panted as he felt Chiyu thrust deeper and deeper.

Despite the slow pace, Chiyu felt his skin break out in a sheen of sweat as he thrust into the writhing man below him. Masato wrapped his legs around Chiyu, drawing him in even more. 

"Chiyu!" Panted Masato "I'm so close."

"Hold on sweetheart, together" Chiyu pleaded.

Masato nodded, beyond words, forcing himself to hold on as Chiyu thrust a few more times to join his lover.

"Now!" He yelled.

Masato nodded and both men cried out as they felt the passion consume them, take over their bodies. Masato covered both bodies in white while Chiyu released within his lover. They both came hard, Masato twitching and spreading his seed over them while Chiyu surged inside of him, claiming Masato as his own forever.

The two panted as Chiyu withdrew and leaned over, grabbing tissues to clean them both.

"Thank you for spending your life with me" smiled Chiyu, taking Masato in his arms.

"Thank you for wanting to spend your life with me" replied Masato, cuddling Chiyu.

"It's always been you" smiled Chiyu.

"My first, my last, my love" Masato clasped Chiyu's left hand with his own so they could both gaze at their rings.

A perfect end to a perfect day.


End file.
